Lightwave communication systems allow high speed, high performance transmission of information. For example, information in the fiberoptic communication system may be sent in the form of optical pulses at a rate of 100 to 2,500 megapulses per second.
Switches for steering optical transmission are typically described according to the numbers of inputs and outputs affected by the switching. An optical fiber switch having "m" inputs and "n" outputs would be referred to as a m.times.n switch. For example, a switch that repositions a single input optical fiber to connect either of two output optical fibers is a 1.times.2 switch.
An optical fiber switch is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,937 to Kraetsch et al. A V-shaped groove supports a fixed optical fiber and a switchable optical fiber in optical alignment. The groove has sections of different dimensions that receive and align sheathed and unsheathed portions of the two fibers. A covering structure mates with the base member for covering at least a part of the sheath fiber portions. A ferromagnetic assembly may be used to selectively move the switchable fiber into and out of alignment with the fixed fiber. U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,236 to Dautartas et al. also describes a magnetically activated optical fiber switch to selectively reposition fibers located in V-shaped grooves.
Piezoelectric actuators are also utilized. U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,880 to Riza et al. describes a microdynamical switch that includes a number of piezoelectric bars mechanically coupled together in series in a meander-line geometry. A mirror is secured to the bars so that the cumulative deflection of the bars is used to displace the mirror. The amount of displacement is governed by a controllable voltage source that applies a voltage across the piezoelectric bars. The position of the mirror controls optical communication between fibers.
Each of the prior art switching mechanisms works well as designed. However, what is needed is an optical fiber switch that provides a high degree of reliability in a cost efficient manner and that allows integration with fiber-support structure and any desired electrical circuitry.